Neon Genesis Evangelion: Angel Mission
by Kaparis
Summary: WARNING: This Fan fic DOES NOT contain crossovers, pairings and the like. Pov of Mariel, the 19th Angel Fan-made . R


Introduction: Hey guys, this is my series of Neon Genesis Evangelion Fan fics. THIS particular one is basically my "pilot episode" or w/e. So I hope you guys like it. I'll be posting up more soon!

This is a Fan-fiction of Neon Genesis-Evangelion I decided to do one afternoon. It takes on the PoV of an Angel I made up in my head.

Clearly this Fanfic is inconsistent with NGE's storyline (since it's a Fan-fic...ergh...yeah) and yes, I have sorta "cheated" with my Angel kicking Eva-01 and Eva-02's asses. I just hope any people who love those characters (and/or The Evas) don't take it personally. I just love the Angels in this anime series more!

Why?

Cause they're really mysterious AND they are pretty damn Kick-ass! If you think about it, if most of the time any of the Evas didn't go berserk they woulda gotten their asses handed to them AND Third-impact woulda been much much quicker in the series.

Anyways, the Angel I made up is named "Mariel" idk if that's even an angelic name but w/e, sounds like it. If you have a hard time picturing him, He sorta resembles Eva-01, but far more bulkier and muscular and with less plate armoring. You can sorta compare his abilities and such with Ganondorf (super Smash bros. melee/brawl) ; He's slow, but makes up for it with sheer brute strength and power. NOTHING can stop this guy .

Ahem, also, what's YOUR favorite Angel from NGE? Mine would be Ramiel (you SERIOUSLY gotta check him out in Rebuild of Eva) and Zeruel.

_Poor, helpless, misguided creatures. I've watched you among with my brethren, some of which had the misfortune of descending to their fates in your pitiful world. My closest brother, Ramiel, always told me your kind was still within salvation, but each day I think otherwise. Now you shall have the honor of welcoming yet another messenger of God to your doorsteps. Hold your heads high, and praise the almighty! For he has granted I, Mariel, an audience with you! Blessed is the light! Praised be to you, children of Lilith!_

The threshold was within his sight. Mariel grasped the gates and entered the Lilims' home world. In slow free-all Mariel's corporeal body slowly awakened; every inch of his gargantuan form energized by the life-giving fruit he was given. His soul radiated around him, pulsating with life before it retreated back within him.

He could see thousands upon thousands of souls from beneath his feet. He not only saw their souls, but also he could hear their cries of joy, sorrow and anger. Only a few were ready to accept the Almighty's greater ideals.

The great majority sported distrust, paranoia, and even infidelity. Sickening infidelity though he was only a messenger of God, the fates of these _humans_ were still within his jurisdiction.

Mariel stretched and bolstered his dormant muscles. He could feel his power coursing through his veins. He descended into a straight head-first dive. He let the elements of the lilims' world further stimulate his senses. After some minutes he made contact with the solid ground; the shock sent surges of pain throughout his body. Oh how exhilarating this feeling was…

Screams of fear and disorder echoed in the sky soon followed by thunderous roars and blazing fire. Mariel reawakened and saw the lilims' advancing. They let loose volleys of metal and heat against him. Their advance was abruptly halted by his raw strength and unrelenting vigor.

"_Children of Lilith! Submit thy selves! Let the Almighty's gentle hands guide thee!"_ He roared. However, he could see the lilims' minds still unchanged. Perhaps their ears could not comprehend such a message.

Mariel could hear Lilith beaconing not so far away. He headed towards the voice, but the moment he set foot to where the voice was its loudest, a stream of light beamed towards him. He expanded his soul outwards, halting the powerful force of the light.

He looked to see where the attack originated. Directly in front of him was a colossal being like himself, although it was fully clad in red.

"_Praise be to you, Child of Adam. Have you cometh to aid me?"_ Mariel assumed. The being did not answer. It simply advanced forward and catapulted its leg straight across Mariel's face, sending him crashing to the ground.

"_Bah! Blasphemous child of Adam, Thou reek with the smell of Lilim!" _Mariel reengaged the Lilim. His right arm bolstered with force as he slammed the Lilim against a hallow pillar. He propelled his arm straight to the Lilim's torso, causing the Lilim to sink deeper into the pillar. He retracted his arm and prepared for another strike. The Lilim tried to recover, but Mariel held it in place by grasping its throat. With the Lilim in his vice grip, he could feel its body becoming less and less active.

Just before the second strike, Mariel could hear the Lilim's thoughts; He heard it's cries of help and agony. This Lilim was a mere child.

"…_cut sync ratio. Eva-002's pilot sustaining heavy….-"_

"_MOVE, C'MON DAMNIT, MOVE, I CAN'T AFFORD TO SCREW THIS UP…-"_

"…Sync ratio declining, pilot's neuro signals almost to a halt...-"

Pity.

Mariel tightened his grip once more and with one final strike, he scored a fatal blow straight through the Lilim's torso. Blood exploded from the wound, cascading across Mariel's arm before receding.

With the Lilim out of the way Mariel preceded back towards Lilith, but his march was halted by a similar Lilim. This one sported a more intimidating form and presence.

With a blood curdling roar it charged forward. Mariel clutched his fists and intercepted the attack, stopping the new Lilim's charge head-on. He grabbed it by the neck and rammed the Lilim through multiple pillars before stopping. The Lilim struggled to free its self from Mariel's grip, but to no avail.

He flung the Lilim on its side and began pummeling it with consecutive blows. Blood started spattering across the Lilim's face after each blow landed. He picked the Lilim up once more and began straggling it.

Like the Lilim before, Mariel heard the cries of the Lilim.

"_ah..ahg, NOOOOOOO, FATHER, HELP…-!"_

Another pity. Mariel dropped the Lilim and stood over it. He raised his foot above the Lilim's head.

"_Salvation-Tis' not late for you"_

Before the would-be coup-de-grace landed, Mariel was thrown to the ground by the previous Lilim. He could not see or hear the Lilim's soul; only a quite, murderous gaze.

The two hammered away at each other, both refusing to back down. Although no matter how hard Mariel struck the Lilim it simply ignored the pain and continued its assault.

"_This ends NOW blasphemous child of Adam!"_

As the Lilim was going to attack once more, Mariel slammed his open hand at the Lilim's head, tightened his grip and raised it up. Its feet hardly touched the group. Mariel concentrated energy around the palm of his hand then compressed it causing a point blank explosion. The explosion was enough to completely render the Lilim inactive.

"_May you find peace from beyond; Godspeed"_

Blood flooded the ground below. He could hear the cries cease. Soon all he could hear was the faintest of cries resonating deep underground. Once again he heard Lilith beacon to him. He proceeded onward.

Once again, at the point where her voice was loudest, he placed his hands directly above her supposed location.

"_Hallelujah! Glory, Glory HALLELUJAH!" _Mariel bellowed. He fired down an awesome shockwave, decimating the lower regions beneath him.

"_LILITH! Beautiful Lilith! UNBIND THY SELF, FOR A CHILD OF ADAM BEACONS TO YE!"_

Mariel leapt into the deep chasm, and readied himself for Lilith's warm embrace…

"_LILITH! Beautiful Lilith! Thou art free! No more art thou a prisoner of thy own children! Free thy self! Come with I, Mariel, child of Adam!"_


End file.
